One too Many Sakis
by AnimeKitty
Summary: What happened if Bardock and Ryoko had met ? Way before Goku was born or before Vegeta was destroyed ?
1. Default Chapter Title

One too Many Sakis   
  
  


I don't own DBZ or Ryoko from Tenchi muyo series. Don't sue me cus I'm so broke its not even funny. 

So have fun with this story. I just did it cus I was wondering about something and i thought this would 

explain stuff.   


*******************************************************************************   


" OOOOOOOo my head" complained a feminine voice. Ryoko gets up and ran her hands through 

her hair and face. She noticed that she wasn't at the bar trying to drinking herself to death. Ryoko scanned 

her surroundings. She was in a white clean bed, and looked at the window. She saw the stars flay pass her.   


Ryoko smiles to herself. Ryoko lays back on the bed. She pulls the cover over herself. A brown floating 

crystal came up to her ear. Ryo-ohki's face appeared on the crystal. 

"MIYA!!!" shouted out Ryo-ohki. Ryoko jumped up from from her bed and glared at Ryo-ohki. 

" WHAT?!!!!!" fumed Ryoko. 

" Miya! Miya! Miya! MIYA MIYA MIYAAAAAAA!!!! " answered Ryo-ohki. 

" There's a saiya-jin spaceship heading this way," translated Ryoko. 

" Miya!" nodded Ryo-ohki. Ryoko disappeared from her bedroom and reappeared in the cockpit. 

Wearing her red and black battle suit. SHe opened a vidlink window. It showed the saiya-jin pod up heading 

towards them. " Miya! Miya!" Ryoko pressed a button and another vildlink window appeared. A man 

appeared on the screen. His wild black hair defied gravity. He wore dark green saiya-jin armor and a visor 

was covering his left eye. He wore a red bandana on his forehead. A devious yet attractive smirk appeared 

on his face. The saiya-jin also had a scar on his face. 

" I see Frieza has sent a cute mercenary to capture Ryo-ohki," smiled Ryoko. 

" Not just Ryo-ohki," smiled the guy. " Give up now or I'll have to be forced to kill you." Stopped 

the conversation. She pondered about how many attacks Frieza has launched on her. Most of them, she 

barely made it alive. 

" What makes u think I'll give up now ? " asked Ryoko. The saiya-jin spaceship fired at Ryo-ohki. 

Ryo-ohki took the impact and flew off to the side. Ryoko flew off her seat. She hovered above her seat. 

She turned around and glared at the saiya-jin. " I see your weapons are much more better now. " The man 

smirked at her comment. " But not good enough!" Ryoko hovered over to her chair and pressed a few 

buttons. " Ready Ryo-ohki ? " 

" Miya!" shouted Ryo-ohki. 

" All right then , " smirked Ryoko. " Fire!" 

" MIYA!" followed Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki fired at the small saiya-jin ship. The blast hits the ship 

knocking it over. Ryoko pressed a few buttons and the Ryo-ohki escaped the ship. She turned off all the vidlinks. 

She flew towards earth till... " MIYA! MiyA! " Ryo-ohki shifted its posture causing Ryoko to fall down again. 

" Blasted!" cursed Ryoko. " It's like fighting Ayeka over Tenchi all over again. " Ryo-ohki had 

bendable titanium ropes that encircle itself around her. " I guess we'll have to do one more thing. " Ryoko 

pressed a few more buttons. Ryo-ohki flew down towards the planet. A vidlink window appeared in front of her. 

The saiya-jin appeared o n the screen. 

" What do you think your doing ? " demanded the man. 

" Taking a chance baka!" yelled Ryoko. Both ships fly down towards a desolate planet.   
  


**********************************************************************************   
  


The ships entered the atmosphere of the planet and increased speed. A barrier of heat formed on the 

ships. Ryo-ohki screamed in pain. Their surroundings was a jungle. 

" Hang on Ryo-ohki!" shouted Ryoko. The two ships crashed into the jungle creating a large crater. 

The saiya-jin man dug himself out of the rubble. He walked over to where the ship Ryo-ohki once stood. Ryo-ohki 

(in cabbit form) laid on her back . Then he looked past the cabbit to see her owner sprawled on the floor. The man 

smirked at his conquest. He moved his palm out and a ki ball formed in his palm. He was about to throw it till Ryoko 

turned. Pain showed itself on her face. Sadness appeared on his face. The ki ball disappeared from his face. He 

picked her up in his arms and got up. 

" MErrrreeeooo," hissed Ryo-ohki. The man turned around and saw Ryo-ohki arching her back 

and hissing at the man holding her master. 

" Relax I can take care of her," said the man.   


*****************************************************************************   
Well that's all for now. I know I'm a little sketchy o n the details but that'll all be answered on the story as 

we go along. Well thanxs for reading it and don't forget to give me ur opinion on this fic. I forgot to tell 

u guys this. but i really don't know Bardock's persona. All i know is that he loves Goku and only Goku. 

So if u guys know anything about Bardocks persona send me something about him to****

**cyane0985@yahoo.com.**


	2. Default Chapter Title

One too Many Sakis Part 2   


I don't own DBZ or Tenchi Muyo! So please don't sue me. Well anyways have fun with the story. 

Please be honest with ur veiws. I'd really apprieciate it. Thanxs and now.... enjoy the show.   
  


******************************************************************************   


" OOOOO" moan out in pain. Ryoko opens her eyes and tries to move her hands up to her face. 

She notices that her hands were cuffed up behind her back. Ryoko looks up and sees the same man from her last 

battle. He was wearing a white bandana (thanxs Kimbra i owe u one and to all the people who viewed my 

story and said **something** about it) and pants. Ryoko studied him. He was siting down with his eyes closed. 

Ryoko smirked at the man. She broke the cuffs and got up. Then her legs gave out. Ryoko fell down from the air 

expecting to crash the ground till a pair of strong hands had caught her. Ryoko looked up to see the man standing 

with his arms around her and grinning. 

" You shouldn't get up," warned the man. " Your legs seem to be injured at the time. " 

" Thanxs for telling me." The man set Ryoko down on the floor and he squatted down next to her. " So 

do you have a name ? " 

" I'm Bardock." He turned his attention back to the fire. Ryoko followed Bardock. She became lonesome 

and tired. 

" Why did you save me ? " asked Ryoko. Bardock looked at Ryoko. 

" My orders were to bring you back alive," answered Bardock. 

" But you threatened to kill me if I won't," reminded Ryoko. Bardock didn't answer her. _Why didn't I kill_

_her ? Am i too weak ? I am a saiya-jin afterall, my instincts tell me too kill anything on site...except for my friends._

" Bardock ? " Bardock snapped out of his thoughts and looked into Ryoko's golden cat eyes. Ryoko's face was 

centimeters away from Bardock. She leaned in on him. Causing him to move even more back. Making him feel 

alittle uneasy. 

" Uuummmmm....Ryoko ... " called out Bardock." .......what r u doing ? " 

" Why I'm thanking you, " answered Ryoko. She leaned in closer to Bardock. " I feel its my duty to do so. "   
  


************************************************************************************* 

Gomen Nasai!!!!! I don't know very much about Bardock's personality! I need so much help on him. Thanxs to everyone 

who helped me out with this stuff. i owe u guys big time :) 


End file.
